Porque é difícil ser do meu Sexo!
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Milo, Saori e Athena com pequenas apariçoes de outros personagens, mostraram os pontos fracos de cada sexo, não será mto comédia tera sim, pode crer , mas mostrará uma dura realidade, que vocês garotas nunca viram ante
1. Chapter 1

Olá, desculpem-me pela demora de atualizar fics, nas últimas semanas enfrentei vários problemas, desde falta de tempo, falta de idéias, PC formatado e perdendo todas as fics, por causa dum irmão bondoso que quebrou os disquetes onde elas estavam, passar no caderno a pequena idéia q saía na hora, montar a fic lá e tentar escrever e daí alguém tacou fogo no meu caderno ( ainda mato meu irmao), mas numa conversa via telefone, esta idéia me veio e agora postarei aqui, quanto as outras, um dia eu ainda as atualizo.

Até lá em baixo.

* * *

**Por que é Horrivel ser Homem!!!!**

Numa bela manhã de sexta-feira 13, Saori Kido, ou deusa Athena, acorda no Santuário, com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Depois de pedir para uma das suas empregadas trazer um AAS e tomá-lo sem água mesmo, pensando em todas as confusões que os cavaleiros de Ouro vinham aprontando, até disputa por uma casa da árvore em Áries, envolvendo Shion e Kiki.

Todos já tinham tirado a paciência de Saori Kido, menos um cavaleiro, Milo de Escorpião, aquele que ela mais ouvia falar mal, simplesmente não vinha causando problema nenhum. Pelo menos isto era o que vinha acontecendo até agora pois...

Shaina: Milo, Athena fará você pagar por insultar a classe feminina desta maneira!

Milo: Quero ver, huahuauhahuuhauhahuahuahuahuuha.

Athena: O que os dois estão fazendo?

Shaina e Milo: Este atrevido teve a ousadia de dizer que ser do meu sexo é bem mais fácil.

Athena: Apenas um dos dois conseguiria me explicar o que vem acontecendo?

Milo: Simples Athena, eu e esta cobrinha aí estavamos treinando na arena, como eu estava ganhando dela, ela começou a falar que eu estava aproveitando-me do fato de ser homem e ser melhor do que uma mulher. Depois ela disse que odiava ser mulher, eu revidei dizendo que eu odiava ser homem e que vocês teriam que parar de reclamar e começar a fazer mais coisas, a briga chegou numa proporção aonde apenas você pode dar o veredicto da vitória para um dos dois. Entendeu?

Athena: Bem, Shaina wins, mais alguma coisa?

Shaina: HUUHAHUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHU, avisei-te.

Milo: Athena, você quer que eu prove porque é horrível ser homem?? ( olhar maléfico)

Athena: Tente.

Milo: Se não fossemos nós, com certeza não estaríamos aqui, desde a antigüidade trabalhamos como cachorros loucos, somos mal-tratados e fazemos filhos. São os três minutos da nossa vida mais duradouros e cansativos. Se não, er, batemos durante a nossa juventude, teremos câncer de próstata, e se o fazemos, somos tidos como mentes sujas e pervas. Ao sairmos com uma amiga, ou ir na casa dela, todos já pensam em outras coisas, independente de como você é ou age.

Vocês nunca estiveram dentro duma cabeça de um homem. Nem imaginam como é difícil sermos certos, guardar informações e não pular no seu pescoço quando ficam nos zuando.

Vocês sempre falam que dinheiro não é importante, que querem um homem perfeito, sincero, legal, e o que acontece quando somos assim?

Só nos Fudemos, vocês nos fazem de gato e sapato e nos tacam fora por qualquer motivo!!!!!

Até por isso criei a Lei de Murphy, nos representando:

Homens legais são feios.  
Homens bonitos não são legais.  
Homens bonitos e legais são gays.  
Homens bonitos, legais e heteros estão casados.  
Homens não tão bonitos, mas legais, não têm dinheiro.  
Homens não tão bonitos, mas legais e com dinheiro, acham que estamos atrás do dinheiro.  
Homens bonitos e sem dinheiro estão de olho no nosso dinheiro.  
Homens bonitos, não tão legais e razoavelmente heteros não acham que somos bonitas o bastante.  
Homens que nos acham bonitas, que são razoavelmente legais e têm dinheiro são uns galinhas.  
Homens que são razoavelmente bonitos, razoavelmente legais e têm algum dinheiro são tímidos e nunca tomam a iniciativa.  
Homens que nunca tomam a iniciativa, perdem o interesse, automaticamente, quando nós tomamos a iniciativa.

Nenhum dos seus problemas chega perto disto, e eu ainda tenho muito mais IHAHHDIHAEHAEIHEAIHIEAHIHEAIHEAIHEAIHEAIHAEIHIHEAIHAEIHEAIH

Estes panacas que ficam em academias, do Tipo Mamãe Eu Tou Fortinho, que só quer saber de brincar com vocês, vocês ficam correndo atrás deles, mas aqueles, que estudam, se preocupam com o futuro, tem um pensamento adulto? O que vocês fazem? Azucrinam, zoam, tiram ele demais, queria que ele ficasse como?

Athena e Shaina: Hum.

Milo: Somos seres que infelizmente não possuem memória, comprovado cientificamente, e vocês, as "Queridinhas" a possuem, se esquecemos duma data, somos comidos vivos.

E qual das duas já teve o incrível prazer de bater os órgaos reprodutores? Com certeza, não existe dor maior que esta.

Se somos brincalhões, falam que não somos crescidos, se somos sérios, falam que não prestam, se estudamos somos NERD's.

E por último, mas não menos importante, citarei os 10 mandamentos e os 7 pecados capitais que eu criei:

Situação: Mulher de mal humor

Modo de Agir:

1 - NÃO PERGUNTE.  
2 - Não toque.  
3 - Se possível, corra pra caralho.  
3) b- Se não, Apenas ouça.  
4 - Continue ouvindo, e não olhe pra TV  
5 - NÃO DURMA!  
6 - Dê conselhos redundantes e Vazios, mas que dêem a razão a ela  
7 - NÃO TENTE SER JUSTO  
8 - Espere que ela coloque a cabeça no seu ombro

9 - em casos extremos, convide a sogra dela p/ vir na tua casa. ( se você achou extranho o fato de sogra dela, é porque sua mãe deve ser a única mulher que poderá te ajudar em algum momento, a mãe dela, ou qualquer outra mulher, dificilmente o fará)

10 - Reze demais, como nunca, se puder faça até promessas.

Os 7 mandamentos do marido perfeito:

Nunca olhe para nenhuma outra mulher.

Abdique de tudo que ela considerar desnecessário, até da tua vida

Dê provas de Amor a todo instante

Nunca demonstre ciúmes, NUNCA

Jamais chore na frente dela

A mãe dela é mais importante que sua mãe.

Amigos seus são desnecessários, dinheiro é tudo, dê um cartão de crédito na mão dela, que as dores de cabeça dela acabaram, já as suas...

Hoje em dia, um percentual das mulheres consegue ser mais infiel do que a dos homens, e nós somos tidos como cachorro, pervas.

SE apanhamos de vocês somos tidos como bichas, se batermos em vocês somos Gentlemans, se apenas te segurarmos estamos a um passo de te estruparem.

Os nossos "amigos" são todos traíras, botando-nos sempre em frias, fazendo piadinha de mau-gosto, tendo que fazermos coisas horríveis para não sofrer preconceito.

Temos que comer a comida das mulheres sem nunca reclamar, se falarmos algo mal dela, podemos nos crucificar, pois seremos apedrejados até a morte.

Temos que nos servir no exército, parar de comer tranqueiras, ficar um milênio indo na academia, mostrar ser inteligente, e preferir o time de futebol dela do que o Seu, nunca temos razão no que falamos.

Quando houve alguma encrenca ou algo feito errado, quem é o culpado? Claro que um homem.

Quando nos machucamos, temos que ser fortes, e não podemos parar de fazer oq estávamos fazendo, vocês dizem que quebraram a unha e saem, aff.

E em último caso:

Eu não sou cachorro nao

Pra viver tão humilhado Eu nao sou cachorro nao Para ser tão desprezado 

Após o término da cantoria, Milo percebeu que Shaina e Saori estavam dormindo, como ele queria ouvir o que elas tinham para falar, aplicou uma Agulha Escarlate num ponto para dormir e caiu desmaiado.

Continua...

* * *

Olha galerinha da Rede Bobo, aqui é mais uma idéia sem noção, saída de num sei aonde.

Só terá mais um cap, e será a Saori e Shaina matando a pau com o Milo, mas para isso precisarei da ajuda de vocês, mulheres do mundo para eu postar os problemas de serem mulheres.

Obrigado pelas reviews e dicas, até o próximo cap de qualquer fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Olha, cap. Dois na área e uma surpresa no final delas as aguarda. E obrigado pelas reviews, mandem-me mais, talvez uma idéia nova apareça com as reviews.

* * *

**A VINGANÇA DAS GAROTAS!**

Após todos acordarem, Shaina e Saori posicionaram-se e combinaram o que cada uma falaria, para mostrar ao Milo, como este havia sido idiota ao dizer que ser homem era pior do que ser mulher.

Shaina: Tenho que admitir que seus argumentos possuem bases, e que muitas das duas experiências, nós não teremos o prazer de tê-los, mas agora provarei o porque que isto não nos deixaram nem um pouco comovidas ou com pena de vocês...

Saori: Apesar de vocês serem muitos importantes na antiguidade, saiba que sofremos e muito, pois entrávamos em período de reprodução com dez anos, vocês faziam tudo conosco e com trinta nós morríamos por não conseguir procriar mais e já estar muito gasta, depois de tanto sexo q éramos obrigadas a fazermos.

Shaina: Nós procuramos um homem que abra a porta do carro para nós, um homem que abaixa o tampo da privada, mas sabe que tipo de homem é este?

Milo: Não!

Saori: Gays. Vocês quando seriam ideais para nós, são gays, aff.

Shaina: Vocês nunca que tiveram que Menstruar, por isso falam que é fácil. Não tem idéia de como aquele sangramento, além de ser chato, doloroso, não serve para nada. Eu preferiria servir um ano ao exército do que mentruar.

Milo: Pelo que vejo, você já está servindo ao exército, mas não conseguiu o que queria, huauhuahuhauhahuauhauh.

Saori: Como dito, vocês não possuem memória. E nós que não possuímos orientação espacial, cálculos, abstração de objetos e todo o mais que for necessário para estacionar, não possuímos isto, e vocês o que fazem? Riem de nós e fazem piadinhas machistas de mau gosto.

Milo: Glumb!

Saori: E saiba que bater os órgãos reprodutores femininos deve doer tanto quanto bater os seus.

Seiya ( que surgiu do nada): Que história é esta Saori?

Saga: Morra Seiya, seu Viadinho, Explosão Galáctica, HIAHIHAIHIHEHIAEIHAEIHAEIHHAEIHEAIHEH!!!

Seiya some do Salão do Grande Mestre e deve estar enchendo o saco do Mu agora.

Milo: Veio me ajudar nesta disputa Saga?

Saga: Não, apenas vim bater no Seiya para aparecer na fic.

Este saiu correndo, mas escondeu-se atrás da cortina do Salão do GM, para poder observar a briga, que estava boa.

Shaina: Se estamos infiéis, é porque cansamos de sermos chifradas com fé e coragem e aturarmos os nossos filhos. Mas sempre somos chamados de Putas se fazemos isso, mesmo que já tenhamos tomado um belo par de chifres.

Milo: Isto faz-me lembrar do Mu, Shion, Aldebaran e Shura, que possuem chifres nas armaduras, huauhauhuhhuahua.

Saori e Shaina também sorriram, mas logo voltaram a falar. ( como mulher fala viu! ( esperando as pedradas, tijoladas, sapatadas, raquetadas, pisoteadas, etc.))

Saori: Antes ter amigos que nos colocassem em frias, do que estar cheia de amigas que são uma na sua frente e outra por trás.

Shaina: Vocês fazem urina de pé ( xixi é um termo muito vulgar), o que é uma grande solução em problemas de aperto. Imagina que você sendo mulher, numa hora de desespero, ter que olhar para todos os lados para não ver se ninguém te seguiu, ninguém está olhando e se ainda não existirá algum outro problema para poder satisfazer suas vontades urinárias, que martírio.

Saori: Trabalhamos muito mais do que vocês, recebemos cantadas no trabalho e podemos ser demitidas dependendo de como damos o Fora no chefe e ainda ganhamos menos!

Enjôos, estrias, quilinhos a mais na gravidez. Daí o pai chega todo feliz (e em forma) pros amigos e anuncia: "Estamos grávidos!".

Milo: Pô pára, nós homens também temos estrias, enjôos e quilinhos a mais...

Shaina: Mais os enjôos são por causa da bebida, os quilinhos a mais por causa das tranqueiras que comem e ainda acham que isto é calo sexual e as suas estrias acontecem por não se posturarem direito.

Saori: Vocês possuem mais corpo que nós, o que ajuda em atividades que necessita de massa corpórea, força física e tem mais resistência ao álcool.

Milo: É bem verdade isto que você disse sobre o álcool, mais saiba que do jeito que os corpos das mulheres estão evoluindo, dentro de 50 anos, exagerando e muito, vocês terão todos estes atributos maior do que os homens.

Shaina: Odiamos quando ficamos um dia no salão de cabeleireiro e vocês nem notam nossa transformação.

Milo: " Mas a falta do dim-dim e o rombo no cartão de crédito nós percebemos, como reclamam"

Shaina: Existem três mulheres para cada homem no mundo, a concorrência anda muito brava.

Milo ( e todos os personagens de cdz): Então cadê minhas três mulheres? Eu Num tenho nem Uma!!!!!!

Saori: Vocês ficam nervosos na sala de parto? Vocês nos incentivam e dizem: Confio em você amor, faz mais força vai? Paparicam o meu filho, não deixam eu ficar com ele e dizem: como Ele é lindo, mas e eu que sofri nove meses? E não foi uma "melancia" que passou pelo buraquinho de vocês! E se não houver dilatação suficiente? Onde você acha que els vão cortar? Queria ver como seria um homem parindo um filho, com certeza não sobreviveria.

Milo: HUAUHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU ( ficando roxo de tanto sorrir).

Shaina coxixando: Será que ele entrou em desespero e começou a sorri feito louco?

Saori: Não sei.

Milo, porque você está sorrindo.

Milo: Porque todos seriam mais inteligentes, já que o único Homem que pariu alguém foi Zeus, e a filha nasceu da cabeça, levando uma machadada na cabeça, acredito que seus partos não sejam nada perto disto!

Shaina: Deixando isto de lado, não são vocês que se depilam para ficar lindos, isto é uma das coisas mais dolorosas que já inventaram.

Saori e Shaina: E o melhor de tudo, que prova como é horrível ser mulher: não são vocês que sentem muitas dores ao perderem a virgindade!

Shaka: Vocês, SUAS P, AGORA TERAM QUE PAGAR PELO QUE DISSERAM!

Em dois segundos Shaka já estava no templo, e começou a ouvir risadas altíssimas dos três presentes, mas Saga que estava escondido.

Shaka: Porque estão sorrindo, vermes famintos?

Milo: P... Por... Porque você ficou tão puto que, huauhauhuhhuahua, esqueceu de se vestir e veio pelado mesmo. HUUAHUAUHUEUHEHUEAEHEHUEHUHEUHEU.

Shaka saiu correndo, vestiu-se e dois minutos depois, já estava de volta ao Salão do GM, devidamente vestido.

Shaka: Vocês falaram que o homem quando perde a virgindade não sente dor? Ledo engano. E explicarei aqui e agora!

Saori: Esta eu quero ver e ouvir. ( sentando-se no chão mesmo)

Shaka: Sabia que antes de inventarem a cirurgia de retirada do prepúcio, 59 dos homens tinham dificuldades para perder a virgindade? Que isto ocorre pelo simples fato de que enquanto o prepúcio estiver ali, o ato sexual será algo muito doloroso e até impossível de se fazer.

E vocês nunca tiveram que passar pela Circuncisão, isto sim é algo realmente doloroso, nada perto das dores que vocês sentem. Fora que quando vocês perdem a virgindade, quem fica todo dolorido no outro dia, não são vocês, e sim, os homens que ficam todos marcados por mordidas, arranhadas, unhadas, dentadas, chupadas, em alguns casos, joelhadas e cotoveladas.

Por isso eu odeio ser homem, vocês mulheres estragam nossa vida!

Saori e Shaina: E vocês estragam as nossas vidas!

O clima começou a esquentar, e daí que começara uma guerra dos sexos!!!

* * *

Aew pessoal, agora haverá mais capítulos ( provavelmente um, mas se este um ficar grande, virara dois), pois recebi ameaças de morte de diversos tipos, mas saibam que não foi isto que fez eu aumentar a fic, e sim o fato de ameaçarem-me de caparem-me e de enfiarem um Cacetete inteiro onde o Sol não bate.

Espero as reviews, comentários e idéias p/ a guerra dos sexos, que será rápida, mais eficiente e com objetivos pré-traçados.

Obrigado por tudo, ate daqui a pouco.

Bjs e abraços.


	3. Chapter 3

Olá, obrigado pelas reviews e idéias originadas por estes, agora virá o último e maior capítulo desta fic, que só existe por causa dum show de Quimíca que eu fui ver e por uma review que dará a vitória para os homens.

Até mais

* * *

**A VITÓRIA DOS HOMENS**

Por mais que os cavaleiros e Athena devessem proteger a Paz na Terra, naquele instante, parecia que eles explodiriam o mundo, tamanho a gritaria e a baixaria vista na sala. Milo puxava o cabelo da Saori, que puxava o cabelo de Shaka e estava com o pé no rosto da Shaina para aumentar sua força, e esta cravava as unhas nas costas de Milo, Shaka era o único que só estava apanhando, cansado disto, manifestou-se...

Shaka: Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, mas até agora, não vi um bom contra-argumento que mostre algum sofrimento maior do que sofrer a circuncisão ou a operação para retirarem parte de nossa pele da glande.

Milo sorria internamente, enquanto o Homem mais próximo do Capet... quer dizer, de Deus estivesse do lado dele, a vitória estava garantida. Shaina corroía-se de raiva, mas não tinha argumentos para derrubar sua teoria. Athena já estava com a cabeça queimando de tanto pensar e não alcançar uma resposta. Até que...

Saga: Vejo que você é um tolo Shaka!

Todos: Como?

Saga: Primeiramente, você nem tamanho tinha para lembrar-se desta dor.

Shaka: Mais ao ver este processo, como toda vez que vemos alguém sofrer algo naquela região, sentimos uma grande dor. E a operação, os pontos que saem após a operação, doem muito!

Saga: Sim, mais sabia que também existe circuncisão para mulheres? - Vendo que o rosto do Shaka era pura surpresa, assim como todos os outros presentes, decidiu continuar – A circuncisão feminina, é um ato cultural, ocorrendo na África, na Península Arábica e em zonas da Ásia. Eles retiram o Clitóris da mulher, que é a parte "compensatória" da dor que elas sentem na relação sexual, e em algumas cirurgias, eles também retiram os lábios vaginais. Feito sem cuidados médicos, limpeza, higiene ou preocupação com perda de sangue, não é raro ver meninas morrerem após este ato, ou sofrerem de doenças e terem problemas mentais. E ainda existe a infibulação, ato de costurar os lábios vaginais ou o clitóris. Ainda acha que a circuncisão é um ato tão doloroso?

_Vocês acham o Shaka branquelo? Pois a cor que ele estava, mais parecia um fantasma, tremia, não conseguia abrir a boca, suava frio. Milo estava a ponto de gritar, sua garantia de vitória estava estática, sem reação. Saori e Shaina estavam paradas, vendo um homem defendendo-as, mas ao mesmo tempo, botando um medo danado nelas._

Shaka: Você pensa que é quem ao trair os homens para defender as mulheres?!

Saga: Você que é um verme. Acha-se melhor que as mulheres e diz que é pior ser homem do que mulher. Não consegue contra-argumentar meu argumento e ainda por cima, terei que revelar que você não tem moral em ninguém, após aquele dia no Bordel Brasília?

Shaka: SSSS... Saaaggggaaaaa, pelo amor de Zeus, Deus, Buda, Mohamed, Josué, Jeremias, Alá, Vashtu, e de sua venerada Mãe, não revele isto!!!!!!!

Saga: Só se ajoelhar-se perante mim, esfregar a cabeça contra o sol...

Saori: Pode parar! Que história é essa eu quero saber! E porque o Milo sorri tanto?

Saga: Por um breve momento eu fiquei com pena do Shaka, mas agora já passou. Saori, no aniversário de 18 anos do Shaka, a dois anos atrás, nós, vendo que ele nunca tinha tido um prazer carnal, levamos ele para o Bordel Brasília, o melhor Pu..., quer dizer, lugar de cafetinagem da Grécia. Até hoje, não sei porque o Debas não gosta de ir lá, fala de algo da terra dele, mas voltando ao assunto, ele foi lá, até que para um santo sem emoções, ele chegou bem "animadinho".

Todos os presentes riram do comentário de Saga, menos Shaka, que já tinha ultrapassado o estágio de Branquelo e estava com Vitiligo.

Saga: Só que na hora, como este loirinho não poderia abrir os olhos, botamos venda e o levamos para a sala, mas quando...

Shaka: TEMBU HORIN! O TESOURO DO CÉU! Agora nenhum de vocês poderá falar nada sobre isto!

Todos os presentes, menos Shaka: Mais que Burrico! Você já usou tanto este golpe, que todos já sabem se defender.

* * *

Lá na casa do Mu, via-se o dono daquela casa louco, quando ouvem-se os gritos...

Seiya: AHHHHHHHHHHHH, eu perdi minha visão!!! - começa a correr como uma barata tonta -

* * *

Saori: Está bem, quase todos!

* * *

Shiryu: Eu também estou cego! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! - correndo igual o Seiya -

Seiya: Mais você sempre foi cego! UHHUAUHAHUHUAUA!

Hyoga: Eu também fiquei cego! - começando a correr como os outros dois, a única observação, é que ele tinha posto o Tapa-olho no olho que enxergava, por isso estava cego -

PLAFT!!!!!!! Os três fazem um Bate-Cabeça animal, caindo desacordados e sangrando, menos o Seiya, que é sangue ruim e começou a roncar.

Mu: Nem assim, eu tenho paz! BUAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Saga: Continuando, já que este golpe num fez nada comigo, mas já serviu para tirar a visão do Seiya , na próxima tira o paladar, bem, levamos ele para a sala, onde estavam não uma, nem duas e nem três, mas quatro mulheres lindas. - Milo babava, Saga mostrava-se Feliz até demais e Shaka, por mais que escondesse, também estava gostando de lembrar das mulheres - Acontece-se que na hora H. Este V-I-A-D-I-N-H-O HIAHIAHIAHIAHAIHAIHAIHAIHAI, as estava impedindo de abaixar a calça dele, então Máscara da Morte, já esquentadinho, por não ser ele que estava com aquelas "deusas", abaixou a calça dele e...

Shaka estava com as mãos nos ouvidos para não ouvir, Milo já quase enfartava de tanto rir, Saori e Shaina estavam apreensivas que nem piscar conseguiam...

Saga: Uma das mulheres, zomba Shaka falando: Seu Pau é tao torto que um anzol é mais reto do que ele.

Milo já estava chorando de tanto rir, Saga estava com os olhos molhados, Saori e Shaina, agora seguravam-se uma na outra para não cair rolando de tanto rir. Shaka saiu correndo, aos prantos, mas só muito tempo depois que notaram isto.

Saori: Olha, num tem como provar que um...

Saga: Errado Athena, ser homem é mais difícil do que ser mulher, pelo simples fato do meu argumento, se vocês conhecessem um pouco de ciência e religião, saberiam que a circuncisão feminina, não é parecida com a masculina e sim, tido como uma castração. Sim, castração, ou cástride, como era chamado este processo antigamente, é a retirada dos órgãos sexuais reprodutivos nos machos e a castração feminina nas fêmeas ou chamada de Mutilação Genital Feminina.

Considerando que as mulheres, em último caso possuem o Ponto G, então poderiam ainda sentir algum prazer. Agora como nos homens, prazer é quando chega ao clímax, e o clímax só acontece quando gozamos, então, não poderemos ter prazer sem eles, sendo nosso sofrimento maior do que os seus.

Shaina: Mais do que adianta termos um Ponto G se vocês nem sabem onde ficam?

Milo: A maioria das mulheres também não sabem onde fica o Ponto G. Mas ele é um lugar próximo da bexiga urinária, e cada mulher, tem um jeito mais "fácil" de ter este ponto estimulado, ou alguma posição que consiga dar um prazer maior a ela por causa deste Ponto. E eu te repetirei a pergunta, modificando só uma coisa: Do que adianta termos um Ponto G, se quase nenhuma mulher sabe onde ele fica?

Saori: Homens tem isso?

Milo: Sim, ele localiza-se atrás dos testículos, indo da pele fina que ali se tem, até o anus.

Saga debatia-se de raiva, imaginando o que sofreria se esta notícia fosse espalhada e as mulheres começassem a tocar lá. Saori e Shaina, tinham ótimas desculpas para fazer um Fio-Terra nos seus parceiros.

Saga: Bem, agora mostrarei porque sofremos mais, por nós termos que aguentar todos seus defeitos, e eu criei até uma tabela mostrando isto!

Saga revirava os bolsos, até achar o papel e começar a falar:

**Elemento:** MULHER

**Símbolo:** Mu

Saori: RSRS, sabia que o Mu era uma mulher, aquele jeito dele não me enganava!

Todos começaram a rir e muito, pois este comentário, vindo da Deusa Athena, foi algo totalmente inesperado.

Aproveitando-se a distração, Saga começou a conversar mentalmente com Milo: Hey Milo, em último caso, eu usarei minha técnica secreta, apagarei as memórias da vitória delas e ainda darei um brinde para nós, topa?

Milo mentalmente: Claro.

Saga: Cof, cof, bem, retomando...

**Massa atômica:** Peso Atômico: Aceito como 50kg, podendo variar entre 45 a 72 kg.

**Composição: **

- 10 Peitos  
- 10 Coxas  
- 50 Pensamentos vagos  
- 30 Roupas

**Descoberto por:** Adão

**Ocorrência:** Quantidade excedente em toda área urbana. Em casos raros pode ser encontrado na forma virgem.

**Propriedades gerais:**  
- superfície normalmente recoberta por pigmentos  
- entra em ebulição facilmente e "congela" sem razão aparente  
- derrete com tratamentos especiais  
- pode causar fortes dores de cabeça se manuseada sem cuidados

- Amarga se usada incorretamente.

**Propriedades químicas:  
** - grande afinidade por ouro, prata e pedras preciosas  
- absorve grandes quantidades de substâncias caras (roupas, jantares, casas, carros etc)

Pode explodir espontaneamente.

- Extremamente barulhenta quando encontrada em grupo.

- pode reagir violentamente se abandonada  
- Insolúvel em líquidos, mas com atividade aumentada por saturação em álcool.

Cede à pressão quando aplicada em pontos corretos.

Muda de cor na presença de outro elemento de melhor aparência.

**LIGAÇÕES QUÍMICAS**

**  
**Ideal para ser utilizada em cadeia simples com um Homem (Ho) através de uma ponte de casamento, como no modelo abaixo:

Mu - Ho

Porem pode ocorrer diversas conexões com outros homens através de ligações dativas o que gera uma configuração como abaixo:  
Ho

Ho - Mu - Ho Ho

**Estocagem:** torna-se menos reativa, mas não menos perigosa se estocado junto com Hm.

**UTILIDADES GERAIS:**  
Altamente ornamental, especialmente em carros esporte, iates e  
piscinas.

E o mais poderoso agente redutor de dinheiro que se conhece.

Pode ser de grande ajuda para produzir relaxamento.

Muitas vezes usada corretamente para lavar, cozinhar, passar, buscar chinelo e jornal para o Rei da casa.

Ideal para elevar espíritos deprimidos, bem como para deprimir espíritos elevados.

**Cuidados:** cada situação requer um cuidado diferente e que varia com o tempo e condições ambientes, extremamente inconstante.

**Prazo de validade: **Após os 35 anos de idade, antes disto, causará feridas, arranhões e outros problemas nos corpos dos homens, além de você que será consumido.

**O QUE FALTA EM SUA ESTRUTURA:**  
-O botão ON/OFF

Controle de volume

Controle Remoto

Manual de instruções detalhado e com atualização permanente

Milo: huauhahuahuhua, ficou perfeito Saga, isto prova como elas nos fazem sofrer, aí esta a prova.

Saori: Ledo engano Milo, nós também temos uma arma contra vocês:

**Elemento:** Homem

**Símbolo:** Hm

**Massa atômica:** normalmente 70, mas pode variar entre 0-150kg.

**Descoberto por:** Eva

**Ocorrência:** normalmente encontrado junto ao elemento Mulher (Mu), em alguns casos a concentração é bastante elevada.

**Propriedades gerais:**  
- perde a estabilidade quando misturado com etanol  
- passa a estados de baixa energia depois de reagir com o elemento Mulher (Mu)  
- ganha massa com o passar do tempo, e a capacidade reativa diminui  
- raramente encontrado na forma pura após 14 anos  
- normalmente recoberto por uma camada dura, mas com um interior mole.  
- estrutura simples

**Propriedades químicas:**  
- propriedades alteradas quando reage com formas impuras de Mulher (Mu)  
- pode reagir com vários isótopos de Mulher (Mu), e em alguns casos a reação é muito rápida

- pode reagir de forma violenta quando submetido a pressão

**Estocagem:** reatividade só é satisfatória após 18 anos

**Usos:** beneficiamento do elemento Mulher (Mu)

**Cuidados:** pode reagir de forma violenta se impedido de interagir com o elemento Mulher (Mu). O elemento mulher pode torná-lo muito maleável.

Milo: Então terei que usar minha última cartada, após isto, não temos mais nenhum argumento, né Saga?

Saga: Isso Milo, pode jogar nosso trunfo agora.

Milo: A idéia é o seguinte, utilizaremos nossos corpos, dando motivos para mostrar quem é melhor, no final justificaremos com a adaptação duma piada.

_Nós possuímos, apenas 20 a mais de neurônios do que vocês, ou se preferir, quatro milhões a mais de neurônios._

_Aguentar mulher burra e ficar a procura de alguma inteligente que saiba alguma coisa, é uma das piores coisas para se fazer. E ainda querem ter razão e discutir com quem tem certeza do que fala e pode provar._

_Nossos QI's, também são muito superiores, veja que para cada mulher superdotada, existem 5,5 homens superdotados._

_Como alguém já falou, vocês não possuem orientação espacial, o que nos dá muitos gastos e dores de cabeça ao termos que deixar você no volante ou fazer algo que precise fazer algo em lugar desconhecido._

_Temos que aguentar a mulher ficar reclamando que está frio, mesmo que para nós esteja um inferno. E de noite, quando esfria, ou quando ficam na TPM, reclamam dum calor desgraçado, são insatisfeitas com tudo, tirando nossa concentração e calma._

_Sobre dinheiro, sou suspeito para falar. Visto que uma mulher num shopping, vai torrar até o que não tem, mas dentro dum mercado, evitará comprar futilidades e coisas desnecessárias, barateando a conta. Pelo menos em algo vocês conseguem empatar conosco._

_Vocês já foram fiéis. Mas estão até certas em trair, mais quer ver como a culpa é sua? Quando somos jovens, queremos SEXO, e vocês querem amor, quando somos velhos, a partir dos 30, buscamos o AMOR e vocês o que começam a querer? SEXO!!!!! Isto também explica porque vêmos vários casais do tipo: tiozão+gatinha e coroa+garotão. _

_Vocês falam DEMASIADAMENTE DEMAIS! Putz, é impossível tentar conversar com uma mulher, quem o consegue, tem uma paciência de Jó!_

_Vocês ficam bêbadas muito facilmente ainda, mas como já disse, logo isto acabará, deste modo, vai ficar muito pior sair e ver mulheres bebendo._

Shaina: E OS LINDINHOS PODEM BEBER?????? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

_Milo: _Saiba que não seria o correto, faz mal ao organismo e é muito feio, mais em vez de darem o exemplo, começam a fazer o errado_. HUMPF!_

_Além que é mais viável deixar um aparelho eletrônico na mão dum macaco, do que nas suas mãos, sua habilidade nestes, é -1K. - Milo pensando: Camus uma hora destas deve estar se revirando na cama. -_

_E como também já havia citado, vocês nem na cozinha prestam. Os homens são os melhores cozinheiros, e esta última geração, que vive da comida pronta, compra põe no microondas e serve, num está com nada._

_E vocês dizem que sentem muita dor, que são bem fortes? HUAuhahuahuhua, cada uma que me aparece. Provaram cientificamente que nós, os homens, aguentamos bem mais a dor do que vocês, mulheres que "sofrem muito", então quando falamos que está doendo, vocês estariam chorando._

_E para finalizar, uma piadinha:_

_Adão e Eva estavam no Paraíso, sentados calmamente, observando a paisagem, at;e que Deus chega, com toda sua Onipresência e diz:_

_Eu tenho dois presentes, mais cada um só pode escolher uma das duas, então, pensem bem no que querem._

_Na minha mão direita, eu tenho algo que permitirá àquele que o utilizar, fazer urina de pé e reproduzir-se sem ter nada introduzido nele._

_Adão, como bom homem, mais do que depressa pegou este, e já saiu urinando aqui, urinando ali, mirando na plantinha, tentando fazer uma cachoeira, fazendo tiro ao alvo._

_Eva, com toda educação pergunta a Deus o que ele tinha na outra mão, e Este diz: O Cérebro._

_Mais vi que conseguiram ser enganadas por Deus, já que através da ciência está provado que os homens são mais esperto e possuem mais cérebro. Huauhahuahuauauh, ihaihahiihaihaihaihaihaihahiihaihaihaihaih. _

Saori: Não seja por isto, mostraremos como somos melhores do que vocês e isto faz nossas vidas uns infernos!

_Você falou que são mais inteligentes, que isto, que aquilo, mas e seu autocontrole? Por isso é horrível falar com vocês, se começam uma discussão, a chances de vocês quererem ir para cima do outro, esganá-lo, é altíssima, já as "Burras" conseguem conversar normalmente até chegar num acordo comum._

_E os senhores inteligência, não conseguem memorizar nada. Do que adianta ser um gênio se você consegue sair de carro para ir ao Shopping e volta de ônibus?_

_E isto é um aviso as mulheres: Preparem-se para tornarem-se viúvas, os homens vivem bem menos do que as mulheres! Ou seja, teremos que nos virar sem vocês, e conseguimos, agora quero ver um homem se virar sem uma mulher por perto!_

_Nós temos problemas climáticos? E vocês que no frio ficam quase pelados e adoecem facilmente? E conseguem sofrer insolação por sair com um monte de blusas, num Sol de 40°C._

_E vocês nunca nos dão ouvido no quesito perfume, cheiros, aromas porque? Se nossos olfatos são bem mais apurados, agora se deixarmos isto em vossas mãos, coitado de nós mulheres._

_Eu ainda não sou um cão guia, sabia? Pois as chances dos homens terem problemas nas visões, doenças e uma visão pior, são trocentas vezes maior do que a das mulheres. ( exagerei no trocentas, são algumas vezes)_

_E vocês, que sempre se dizem os bãos do esporte, que são isso, aquilo, dentro de 50 anos, estaram perdendo para nós, mulheres. Mas tenho que agradecer ao Milo por dar-nos esta informação._

_E então ter que aturar vocês no emprego? Ou ficar em casa, pelo preconceito que sofremos. Isto sim que ;e sofrimento._

_E por último, mais não menos importante: Sim, falamos demais, mais conseguimos ter uma comunicatividade, uma quantidade e uma qualidade com as palavras, que nem dez homens juntos consegue._

_E só para finalizar, provarei como até nas nossas imperfeições, nos deixam perfeitas e melhores que vocês. _

_OS DOZE MANDAMENTOS DAS MULHERES::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _

_1-Mulher não mente, e sim omite os fatos..._

_2-Mulher não fofoca, mas sim troca informações..._

_3-Mulher não trai, se vinga..._

_4-Mulher não fica bêbada, entra em estado de alegria..._

_5-Mulher nunca xinga, apenas é sincera..._

_6-Mulher não grita, testa as cordas vocais..._

_7-Mulher nunca chora, lava as pupilas dos olhos com freqüência..._

_8-Mulher nunca olha para um homem sarado com segundas intenções, apenas verifica suas formas anatômicas..._

_9-Mulher sempre entende o que homem diz, só pede que explique novamente para testar sua capacidade de raciocínio..._

_10-Mulher não sente preguiça, descansa a beleza..._

_11-Mulher nunca sofre por amor, e sim entra em contradições com os sentimentos..._

_12-Mulher nunca engana os homens, pratica o que aprendeu com eles!!! _

Shaina: E agora...

Milhares de motivos do porque ser homem é mais fácil:

1. Seus telefonemas não duram mais do que 10 minutos.

2. A nudez no cinema é, em 99 dos casos, feminina.

3. Um feriado prolongado requer apenas uma mochila.

4. Você assiste a um jogo de futebol sem perguntar por que uns podem pegar com a mão e outros não.

5. Você pode abrir qualquer pote de qualquer coisa sem precisar de ajuda.

6. Seus velhos amigos n�o reparam se você ganhou peso.

7. Um corte de cabelo no barbeiro é mais rápido, prático e econômico.

8. Sua bunda nunca é um fator determinante numa entrevista para emprego.

9. Seus orgasmos são reais.

10. Você não precisa perder tardes inteiras com a manicure.

11. Você não tem que carregar uma bolsa cheia de coisas inúteis.

12. Você mantêm o seu nome quando se casa.

13. O uso da força física sempre é uma saída.

14. Você consegue tomar banho e estar pronto em menos de 10 minutos.

15. Avistar uma barata ou qualquer outro inseto não é motivo de pânico para você.

16. Cuecas são mais baratas que calcinhas e sutiãs, isso quando são usadas.

17. Você nao tem de raspar nada abaixo do pescoço.

18. Se você tem 35 anos e é solteiro, ninguém diz que está muito tarde.

19. Chocolate é apenas mais um doce.

20. Você pode ser presidente.

21. Você consegue ficar mais de meia hora em silêncio.

22. Você sabe dirigir e é muito menos ofendido no trânsito.

23. Flores consertam tudo.

24. Você pode pensar em sexo 90 do seu tempo sem que os outros achem você estranho.

25. Você pode dizer o que acha sem se preocupar com o que os outros vão achar de você.

26. Brad Pitt não faz parte dos seus pensamentos cotidianos.

27. Ninguém para de contar uma piada suja se você entra na sala.

28. Você pode tirar a camisa no meio da rua num dia quente.

29. Mecânicos te dizem a verdade.

30. A ação da gravidade sobre os seus peitos não é importante.

31. Você pode sentar com os seus joelhos afastados independentes da roupa que estiver vestindo.

32. Cabelos grisalhos te deixam charmoso.

33. Segundo as estatísticas, há muito mais mulheres no mundo do que homens. Segundo nós, porque os espermatozóides mais inteligentes chegam antes

Milo: Muito ruim esse seu último comentário!

34. Ninguém acha um absurdo você não saber cozinhar.

35. Você não precisa perder a oportunidade de dar umazinha por estar menstruado.

36. Você pode comprar camisinhas sem que o balconista da farmácia fique te imaginando nu.

37. Você consegue ir ao banheiro sozinho.

38. Você não precisa sentir dor para ser pai.

39. Seus amigos nunca vao te brindar com aquela chata pergunta: "Você está notando algo de novo ?"

40. Os filmes pornôs sao feitos quase que exclusivamente para você.

41. Você pode coçar o saco.

42. Ser feio não é tão problemático, pois algumas mulheres não se importam $ .

43. Você tem total controle sobre as suas glândulas lacrimais.

44. Você pode ir ao Maracanã, na arquibancada, sem temer pela sua integridade física.

45. Quando você vai a feira, não é importunado pelos feirantes.

46. Pelo menos na família você é o chefe.

47. As suas cuecas são lavadas na intimidade da área de serviço, e não expostas no boxe do banheiro.

48. Suas noites são mais tranqüilas, pois as mulheres raramente roncam.

49. Você pode comer banana em frente a uma construção civil.

50. Você só precisa se depilar do pescoço pra cima.

51. Ninguém te julga mal se você arrota em público.

52. O mundo é seu .

53. Nada de filas para o banheiro.

54. Ao passear pelos canais da TV, você não tem que parar quando vê alguém chorando.

55. Se seu trabalho é criticado, você não fica achando que todo mundo lhe odeia.

56. Você não tem que limpar o vaso.

57. Você não tem que se aninhar num peito cabeludo toda noite.

58. Você não tem que se preocupar em "ferir os sentimentos" dos outros a cada palavra que diz.

59. Você não tem compulsão de arrumar sua casa inteira em 15 segundos quando alguém toca a campainha.

60. Cera quente e suas partes íntimas estão sempre a uma distância respeitável.

E por último:

61. Você se diverte com listas politicamente incorretas na Internet que deixam elas espumando de raiva. Quando elas fazem uma lista esculhambando os homens, você também se diverte.

Saga: Quer Saber? Cansei! Agora eu farei o que já estava planejado. SATÃ IMPERIAL!!! HIAHIAHIAHIAHAIHAIHAIHAIHAI.

Saori e Shaina são acertadas pelo golpe, ficam caladas e começam a babar.

Saga: Vocês esqueceram de tudo o que ocorreu aqui, acharão que as mulheres sofrem mais do que os homens e irão para meu quarto, depois que... ( via pensamento, não consegui captar as informações, merda!) vocês poderam fazer o que quiserem, pois o efeito do golpe acabará, mas suas memórias não voltaram.

Seiya: Eu sou uma Besta! ( começando a babar)

Milo: O que este **Verme** faz aqui?

Saga: Já me livrarei dele para podermos fazer aquilo com elas, ihaihahiahiaih. Acompanhe as Estrelas Divinas da Galáxia. S-U-M-A! OUTRA DIMENSÃO!!!!!!!!!

Saga: Pronto Milo, vamos?

Milo: Vamos.

E os dois adentram ali, para fazer-se sabeseláoque.

**FIM.**

* * *

Obrigado por todas as reviews e PLOFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.

Nani: O que aconteceu? Tem algo em cima de mim.

Seiya: Ainda bem que eu caí num lugar macio e fofinho.

Nani: Independentemente de quem seja, saia de cima de mim agora!!!!!

Seiya: Foi malz!

Júlio César : Seiya, AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sai correndo e o abraça.

Seiya: Um fã brasileiro, sabia que Aldebaran tinha enganado-se ao dizer que eu não tinha fãs. Bem, já que tenho fãs aqui, vou morar aqui.

Nani: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Os dois saem caminhando e Seiya se vangloriando, enquanto eu tento voltar a escrever.

* * *

Pronto.

Obrigado pelas reviews e ( começa a olhar para cima e ver se nada vai cair) pelo incentivo que me deram. Tive que estudar e procurar muito para fazer estes três caps.

Copiei diversas coisas, mais posso dizer que foi muito bom, e legal expor isto p/ vocês e aprender novas coisas. E sobre o ponto G masculino, infelizmente ( falando como homem) aquilo é verdade.

A Saori, Saga e Shaka, foram personagens normais, apesar que Saga teve a característica de se vingar do Shaka herdada de mim.

Shaina, na fala sobre preferir guerra do que menstruar, foi por "culpa" da Chibi Hypnos, que me falou isto via telefone, eu achei engraçado e ótima idéia para criar esta fic.

O Milo, que vocês tanto amam, FUI EU! É, expus meus pensamentos, dúvidas e problemas já passados ( não só por mim é claro).

Gostei de fazer esta fic. Apesar do final não ter ficado estas coisas, pois dei a "vitória" aos homens, sendo que eu não teria contra-argumentos para derrotá-las, mas espero ter agradado vocês.

Se quiserem perguntar algo para mim, façam via orkut, msn ( se quiser fazer isto, terá que me add no novo, aí é só pedir na review) ou qualquer outro meio que se conheça.

E desculpem-me pelas normas não cultas, um final machista e ter botado o nome do bordel de Brasília.

Até mais.


End file.
